Te Revoir
by Liquid-wolfsbane
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, et tout le monde n'a qu'une idée en tête, le défier pour tester son niveau. Mais pas Neji. Fluff (Attention, Sasuke sourit.)


« Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir ta cinquième porte, Lee, tu en as déjà assez fait. »

Ten-Ten se tenait là, debout devant Neji, les mains sur les hanches. Elle et Lee s'entrainaient avec acharnement depuis plusieurs heures, et comme toujours, Lee, dépassait de nombreuses limites.

Neji était assis sous un arbre, étudiant attentivement chaque mouvement que Lee exécutait, toujours dans l'optique de ne pas laisser Lee le battre en le prenant par surprise. Neji était le seul à avoir réussi l'examen des Chuunins, mais il savait que ça n'avait pas grande importance face à l'élève de la bête verte de Konoha.

Lee tomba lourdement sur le sol, attirant l'attention de l'hériter des Hyuuga.

« Je veux m'entraîner encore plus ! N'avez-vous pas entendu ? Sasuke est de retour. Et je ne perdrais pas face à lui ! » S'égosilla-t-il.

Neji écarquilla les yeux, sentant son pouls s'accélérer malgré lui.

Sans un mot, il se leva et s'éloigna, les poings serrés. Il ignora les appels de ses deux camarades et sauta subitement sur le toit le plus proche, se mettant à courir en direction de la résidence des Uchiha.

« Byakugan ! »

Neji s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui. La résidence était vide, ce qui signifiait que Sasuke n'était pas encore là. Peut-être n'allait-il pas revenir vivre ici. C'était compréhensible après tout. Les souvenirs devaient surement être insupportables.

Le jeune ninja repéra la présence de Sasuke, non loin, entouré par Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru. Neji soupira il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire aux autres. Cela dit, il n'avait aucune idée de ce pourquoi il courrait comme ça à la rencontre de Sasuke. Et, comme il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il atterrit doucement face à eux, il ne trouva rien à dire. Les regards des quatre autres ninjas étaient rivés sur lui, mais Neji n'avait d'yeux que pour le grand brun en face de lui.

Sasuke portait un kimono ample qui ne couvrait quasiment rien, une épaisse corde violette nouée autour de ses hanches étroites. Neji réprima un frisson, fronçant les sourcils. Il opta pour un simple « Les rumeurs sont donc fondées. »

« Ça fait un bail, Neji. » Sasuke dit d'une voix profonde, ignorant son commentaire. « Tu as l'air en pleine forme. »

« OÏ, Neji ! » Naruto s'exclama, s'avançant de quelques pas vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il rayonnait – pas étonnant, il venait juste de retrouver son meilleur ami. « Est-ce que tu as vu gros sourcil ? On devait aller s'entraîner ensemble après manger ! »

Neji fronça les sourcils et répondit : « Au point d'entraînement de l'équipe neuf, avec Ten-Ten. »

« Ah ! Je suis en retard ! » Naruto s'esclaffa et disparu aussitôt. Neji haussa un sourcil, tandis que Sasuke sourit en coin. Le jeune Hyuuga tressaillit, mais garda un visage impassible. A côté d'eux, Shikamaru se racla la gorge et lança de son habituelle voix trainante : « Sakura, je crois que Tsunade voulait te voir. Je t'accompagne si tu veux, je dois rendre un rapport de toute façon. »

Sakura sembla surprise, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte du stratagème de Shikamaru. Neji ignora le regard appuyé qu'il lui lança tandis que Sakura le suivait avec réticence, les yeux toujours rivés sur Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans l'allée déserte, le silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke n'avance à sa hauteur. Neji faisait toujours quelques centimètres de plus que Sasuke, mais il n'était plus question de faire plus d'une tête de plus que lui dorénavant.

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un ninja de ta classe s'intéresserait à un ninja déserteur comme moi. » Sasuke sourit en coin comme Neji détournait le regard, le menton en avant. « Est-ce que tu es venu me défier ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de candidats. »

Neji grogna, posant de nouveau son regard lilial sur Sasuke. « Ne soit pas si imbu de toi-même ! Je ne cherche pas à me battre contre toi, je sais parfaitement ce que chacun de nous vaut. » Dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Sasuke fit un autre pas en avant, beaucoup trop proche à présent – tellement proche que Neji pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. « Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Je me souviens parfaitement d'à quel point tu m'as toujours méprisé à l'école. Pourquoi venir m'accueillir ? »

Neji fronça les sourcils, et répondit plus calmement : « Je suis simplement venu vérifier si les rumeurs étaient vraies. » Il baissa le regard sur les lèvres de l'hériter des Uchiha, avant de rapidement le poser sur l'endroit où le sceau d'Orochimaru aurait dû apparaitre. « Heureux que tu aies ouvert les yeux et que tu sois revenu. Konoha a besoin de ses meilleurs ninjas. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et Neji releva les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec un Sasuke aux airs dénués de la moindre antipathie. Il souriait doucement, son sourire atteignant ses yeux d'un noir de jais.

Neji sentit de nouveau son souffle se couper, et malheureusement, cette fois-ci, ça ne passa pas inaperçue. Sasuke émit un léger ricanement, et se recula, passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. « J'allais chez moi, déballer mes affaires. Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un peu de compagnie. »

Neji haussa les épaules, et suivit Sasuke lorsque celui-ci se mit en route. Ils marchèrent en silence, croisant de temps à autre des villageois, ignorant les regards surpris et les chuchotements qui les suivaient sur leur passage.

A la surprise du jeune Hyuuga, ils débouchèrent rapidement dans la résidence déserte des Uchiha. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air affecté par la vue de l'endroit où l'entièreté de son clan s'était fait exterminer, et la sensation qui grandissait secrètement au creux du ventre de Neji depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de Sasuke un peu plus tôt, s'amplifia davantage.

« N'as-tu aucun problème à vivre ici ? » demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sasuke lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il déverrouillait la porte, puis répondit :

« Si j'ai appris quelque chose, ces deux dernières années, c'est que le passé doit rester ce qu'il est : le passé. Tout ce que je dois garder, ce sont les bons souvenirs que j'ai vécu ici, et en recréer de nouveau, encore meilleurs. » Il se retourna, s'appuyant contre la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Neji n'avait jamais vu Sasuke sourire autant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire du tout avant, en fait.

Le jeune Uchiha ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à le suivre, l'entrainant dans les méandres de sa demeure. La poussière semblait avoir élu domicile partout, mais au milieu du salon trônaient quelques sacs, signe que la demeure n'était pas abandonnée. « Je suis parti sans rien, mais je ne suis pas revenu les mains vides. J'ai décidé de visiter quelques pays après m'être débarrassé d'Orochimaru. C'est comme ça que j'ai croisé Naruto et Jiraya. Cet idiot avait déjà failli me convaincre de rentrer avec lui à l'époque. A croire que cette fois je n'ai pas pu lui résister. » Sasuke se dirigea dans une pièce adjacente, mais Neji ne le suivit pas. Il resta planté au milieu du salon, ahurit par le récit de l'autre brun. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire des courses, tout ce que je peux te proposer c'est du thé. » La voix de Sasuke lui parvint de l'autre pièce aussi clairement que s'il avait été juste là.

« Non, merci, ça ira. » Neji répondit simplement.

Sasuke revint, s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la pièce, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte pour le regarder. Neji lui lança un regard en coin, avant de détourner les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais là. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je suis surpris. »

Neji fit la moue, croisant ses bras sur son torse, sa veste blanche trop grande l'encombrant légèrement. « C'est toi qui m'as invité. Je peux quitter les lieux dès maintenant. »

Sasuke rit doucement, s'approchant lentement. « Non, je veux dire, j'ai été surpris que tu m'accoste. »

« Je ne t'ai pas accosté ! » Neji s'emporta légèrement, tandis que son pouls s'accélérait sauvagement. « Peu importe, je devrais y aller de toute façon. » Il se détourna, et traversa le salon, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, Sasuke se matérialisa subitement devant lui.

Neji ne sursauta pas, trop habitué aux attaques surprises. Au lieu de ça, il lança sa main vers l'avant, prêt à couper le flux de chakra de Sasuke directement au niveau du cœur – mais Sasuke fut à nouveau plus rapide, et il lui attrapa le poignet, le parant sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper. Neji fut paralysé par le regard intense que l'héritier des Uchiha lui lançait, aussi ne tenta-t-il rien d'autre.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. » dit Sasuke d'une voix grave et suave. « Jolis reflexes, tu comptais vraiment m'attaquer ? »

« Ça ne devrait pas te troubler, ne sommes-nous pas des ninjas ? » Neji répondit sèchement pour camoufler les tremblements de sa voix. Le jeune Hyuuga n'avait jamais perdu le control de lui-même auparavant, et ses réactions depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de Sasuke un peu plus tôt lui étaient totalement étrangères. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment contrer les vagues de chaleur qui le submergeaient, de l'endroit où les doigts de Sasuke enveloppaient son poignet jusque dans le bas de son ventre. Ses jambes semblaient soudainement être faites de coton, et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, résonnant jusque dans ses tympans.

Ses yeux s'aventurèrent malgré lui sur le visage du brun face à lui, glissant le long de ses mèches désordonnées, jusque sur son cou en passant par sa mâchoire délicate. Il avait la peau douce, Neji en était sûr, et ses lèvres, elles étaient parfaitement dessinées, faites pour être embrassées…

Neji fronça les sourcils et se recula d'un pas, tirant sur son bras d'un coup sec pour se libérer de l'emprise de Sasuke. Mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas, et sembla même raffermir sa prise, tandis qu'il basculait en avant, attiré vers Neji par le mouvement brusque. Sasuke profita du fait que le mouvement l'avait rapproché tout contre Neji pour enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. Aussitôt la respiration de Neji s'accéléra, et il écarquilla les yeux, se cambrant pour mettre de la distance entre leurs deux corps. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et au lieu de ça, ses hanches se pressèrent directement contre celles de Sasuke. Le possesseur du sharingan laissa échapper un léger halètement, son regard habituellement sombre légèrement embué.

La tension était à son comble entre les deux jeunes hommes, presque palpable, et insupportable pour Neji. Le silence l'oppressait, et si son corps n'avait pas été aussi inapte à coopérer, il se serait déjà enfuit et enfouit sous terre à coup de tourbillons divins du Hakke.

« J'ai toujours été fasciné par tes yeux. » La voix de Sasuke le ramena brutalement sur terre, et il sentit d'horribles rougeurs venir teinter ses joues. Ce fut encore pire lorsque Sasuke sourit en coin. « Quand tu penses que nous sommes les héritiers mâles des deux seuls clans qui ont une aptitude de l'acuité… Que crois-tu que serait la réaction de Konoha si l'on en venait à accoupler les deux ? »

Neji cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il n'avait jamais ressentie une telle excitation avant – même pendant un combat. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Il devait se ressaisir au plus vite avant de faire quelque chose que Sasuke n'allait probablement pas apprécier. « Tu devrais voir ça avec Hinata. » Sa voix dérailla légèrement sur la fin.

Sasuke émit un léger rire, se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant, attirant Neji encore plus contre lui, ignorant parfaitement à quel point l'autre ninja était tendu. « Je ne veux pas voir ça avec Hinata. Je veux voir ça avec toi. »

Ils étaient tellement proches à présent que Neji pouvait sentir le souffle de Sasuke sur son visage, sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Sasuke acheva la distance entre leurs deux visages, Neji eut l'impression d'avoir sauté du toit du plus haut building jamais construit et de plonger en chute libre. Puis les lèvres de Sasuke s'appuyèrent contre les siennes.

Neji avait déjà embrassé bien sûr, combien de fois Lee et lui s'étaient embrassés après avoir bu ? Et puis il était sorti quelques semaines avec Ten-Ten. Et puis il y avait eu cette fois avec Naruto, pendant une mission, dans cette grotte. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur virginité cette nuit-là.

Mais le baiser que Sasuke était en train de lui donner… C'était complètement différent. Embrasser n'avait jamais vraiment été si passionnant ni aussi électrique. Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient douces et chaudes, et lorsqu'il les pressa un peu plus contre les siennes pour les entrouvrir, Neji ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gémissement. Les mains de Neji s'envolèrent pour se poser sur la nuque et dans les cheveux soyeux de l'autre brun tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'échange devint plus brusque, plus avide, et les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent encore plus de contact. Sasuke passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux longs de Neji, dénouant l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche, avant d'enrouler ses mèches autour de ses doigts et de tirer légèrement dessus, forçant Neji à briser le baiser pour lui dévoiler son cou.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, tu sais ? » Sasuke murmura contre la peau pâle et tendue face à lui. Il embrassa et mordilla, laissant des marques sur son passage. Neji n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de gémir et de trembler, lui qui était si calme et silencieux d'ordinaire. Incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il poussa Sasuke avec juste assez de force pour le forcer à se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte doucement le mur le plus proche. Il allait s'avancer pour le rejoindre, mais il fut paralysé par la vue que lui offrait le jeune Uchiha. Ses cheveux de jais étaient encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, ses pupilles dilatées au maximum, et ses lèvres étaient gonflées par leur baiser et l'acharnement avec lequel il s'était attaqué au cou de Neji. Ses joues étaient rosées, et son torse se soulevait rapidement comme il avait le souffle court.

Neji était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir que son boxer commençait à devenir trempé. Il jura et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les dégageant derrière son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Est-ce l'un de tes Genjutsus ? »

Sasuke sourit en coin, se cambrant contre le mur, faisant s'ouvrir un peu plus son kimono sur son torse. « Je ne fais rien. » murmura-t-il, et Neji cru qu'il allait jouir juste au son de sa voix. Sasuke tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers lui, et sans même avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, Neji avança et leva la main pour glisser ses doigts le long de la paume puis du bras de Sasuke. Sa peau était vraiment douce.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva tout contre lui, le jeune Hyuuga posa sa main libre sur le torse nu de l'autre brun, le caressant fébrilement de haut en bas, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la peau sensible de ses tétons. Sasuke enroula son bras autour des épaules de Neji, jouant de nouveau avec ses cheveux, tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, ses lèvres laissant échapper quelques soupirs. Il pressa un baiser très délicat juste sous l'œil de Neji, puis sur son nez, avant de venir embrasser sa bouche. La main de Neji glissa un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne passent sous la corde qui retenait le haut du kimono de Sasuke. La respiration du jeune Uchiha se précipita, mais il ne fit rien pour empêcher Neji de continuer son exploration. Leur baiser s'approfondit, arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir à Neji.

Après quelques secondes de caresses et de baisers langoureux, Neji recula d'un pas, le souffle court, et il s'employa à défaire la corde autour des hanches de Sasuke. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de lui, mais il crevait d'envie de voir et de toucher tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de Sasuke. Lorsque la corde tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mât, Neji insinua de nouveau ses doigts sous le kimono de Sasuke, faisant glisser le tissu des épaules légèrement musclées de l'autre brun, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subisse le même sort que la cordelette mauve.

« Toi aussi » Soupira Sasuke contre les lèvres de Neji, et sa voix rauque résonna dans la pièce, arrachant une vague de frissons au jeune Hyuuga. Neji grimaça et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Sasuke, murmurant en réponse :

« Je ne suis pas aussi bien fait que toi. »

Neji regarda la peau de Sasuke se couvrir de chair de poule, et il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je veux te voir, moi aussi. Tu n'images pas depuis combien de temps, en fait. »

« Arrête tes belles paroles, je suis déjà là, tu n'as pas besoin de me séduire plus. » Neji répondit, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Sa propre voix était tellement grave qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Sasuke attrapa soudainement son menton entre son pouce et son index, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je suis sincère tu sais. C'est vrai, l'amitié de Naruto a été très cher à mon cœur, et elle m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer durant toutes ces années, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Neji. Et te revoir, après tout ce temps... J'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus quand t'es arrivé. » Dit-il, se penchant pour lécher les lèvres de Neji du bout de la langue. Neji ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reculer, emprisonnant la langue de Sasuke entre ses lèvres. Il le pressa de tout son corps contre le mur, ses mains glissant sur son torse et sur ses hanches jusque sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

« Neji ! » Sasuke gémit, se cambrant contre l'autre garçon. Il entremêla ses doigts à la chevelure brune de Neji et tira dessus, arrachant un grognement au jeune Hyuuga, celui-ci se figeant instantanément. « Pas avant que tu ne me laisses te voir. » Sasuke grogna, les yeux brulant d'une envie ardente.

Neji pantelait et avait du mal à se contrôler, aussi dû-t-il s'y prendre à deux fois pour se débarrasser de sa veste blanche et du tablier noir qui recouvrait son corsaire. « T'es parfait, t'es vraiment parfait… » Sasuke soupira, visiblement incapable de ne pas toucher chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Neji qui se présentait devant lui. Le jeune Hyuuga se sentit rougir encore plus mais ne l'en empêcha pas. C'était toujours tellement bon d'être touché par quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il désirait la personne en face, mais les doigts de Sasuke laissaient des trainées brulantes sur leur passage, et dès qu'il cessait de le toucher, ne serait-ce que le temps de poser ses paumes ailleurs, Neji sentait le manque envahir chacun de ses pores. Sasuke s'avança, se décollant du mur pour venir se presser tout contre Neji, le contact entre leurs deux torses nus les faisant frémir. Neji en perdit l'équilibre, perdu dans les sensations qui l'envahissaient, et il tituba vers l'arrière, sur le point de tomber à la renverse. Sasuke s'agrippa à lui, et ils atterrirent souplement sur le sol poussiéreux, le corps de Sasuke recouvrant celui de Neji.

Le jeune Hyuuga humpfa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu l'as fait exprès. » Un nuage de poussière voletait autour d'eux, mais Neji ne pouvait détacher son regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci sourit puis toussota, et il se redressa sur ses coudes, ses hanches appuyant de façon insistante contre celles de Neji, ne laissant aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était très excité lui aussi.

« Je devrais peut-être faire la poussière avant de te faire quoi que ce soit sur le sol. »

Neji grimaça et s'exclama : « Ne dis pas des choses pareils, espèce de pervers ! »

Sasuke se mit à rire, un rire sincère qui s'insinua profondément en Neji, le faisant tressaillir. Sans réfléchir, il leva une main pour attraper la nuque de Sasuke et l'attirer tout contre lui, l'embrassant profondément. Il profita du fait que Sasuke soit distrait pour le désarçonner et les faire rouler tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que Neji ne chevauche l'autre brun, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il attrapa les deux poignets de Sasuke pour les plaquer juste au-dessus de sa tête, avant de se redresser légèrement, le rideau de ses longs cheveux noirs les entourant, donnant au moment une ambiance encore plus intime. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, Neji se penchant de temps à autre pour ravir un baiser à Sasuke. Puis au bout d'un moment il se redressa totalement, ses paumes posées sur le bas du ventre de Sasuke, et demanda : «Veux-tu que je t'aide à ranger ? »

A nouveau Sasuke fut secoué par un léger rire. « Je me demande bien comment tu peux garder un tel calme dans une situation pareil. »

Neji se retint de lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état d'agitation avant, pas même lorsqu'il avait couché avec Naruto, de peur que l'autre jeune ninja ne se moque de lui. Neji savait très bien qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes pour se laisser aller, mais ça n'était pas facile de lâcher prise lorsque l'on vivait sous le toit d'un parfait fou du control.

« Mais je suppose que ça pourrait n'être que meilleur si l'on est pas envahi par la poussière. »

Neji grimaça de nouveau et croisa les bras sur son torse. « T'es vraiment un pervers, Uchiha. »

Sasuke rit encore, et cette fois Neji se laissa sourire, avant de se lever et de tendre sa main à Sasuke. Il l'aida à se relever, ignorant son envie pressante de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser et de continuer à le toucher.

Au lieu de tout ça, ils engagèrent la conversation, tout en s'affairant à nettoyer la maison. Sasuke avait refusé de laisser Neji se rhabiller, ayant plié leurs affaires pour les ranger sur la commode qui se trouvait dans le salon. Le jeune Hyuuga n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener à moitié nu, sans compter les regards affamés que lui lançait Sasuke de temps à autre. Mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que lui-même puisse continuer à dévorer Sasuke des yeux, il était prêt à accepter le compromis.

/

Neji était assis sur le sol en bois du balcon de la maison de Sasuke, les yeux fermés, une tasse de thé vide à côté de lui. Un rayon de soleil lui caressait le visage, le réchauffant doucement. Quelque part dans le salon derrière lui, Sasuke fredonnait de sa voix grave, le berçant doucement. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais il se sentait relaxé. Aussi ne se rendit-il pas compte que Sasuke avait arrêté de chanter et s'était approché derrière lui. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque Sasuke s'assit tout contre lui, pressant son torse contre le dos de Neji. Ses jambes l'entouraient, soulignant les siennes, et Neji se rendit compte que Sasuke ne portait plus le bas de sa tenue. Il se tendit légèrement et lui lança un regard outré par-dessus son épaule. « Pervers ! »

Sasuke fit une légère moue, avant de répondre : « Je porte toujours mon caleçon. » Il sourit et glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de Neji, dégagée par un chignon haut que le jeune ninja s'était fait plutôt tandis qu'il aidait Sasuke à plier et ranger des affaires dans une étagère un peu étroite. Sasuke se pencha ensuite pour y déposer une myriade de baisers, faisant frissonner Neji. Neji ferma les yeux à nouveau, se laissant envahir par les douces sensations que lui procurait l'autre ninja. Il attrapa les mains de Sasuke et les guida sur son ventre et sur son torse, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir comme plus tôt. Il pouvait le faire – il voulait le faire, plus précisément, il voulait aller plus loin avec Sasuke, peu importe où et comment.

Une des mains de Sasuke remonta pour s'enrouler doucement autour de son cou, et Neji tressaillit, mais il avait confiance en Sasuke, et il le laissa faire, ignorant à quel point sa propre respiration s'était accélérée à cause de ça. Il avait un peu honte du fait qu'en à peine quelques gestes, Sasuke avait réussi à le faire bander de nouveau. Le jeune Uchiha continua à lui administrer des caresses et des baisers, jusqu'à ce que Neji n'ait plus que l'impression d'être une masse informe de sensations. C'était nouveau pour lui, il avait plutôt l'habitude de prendre les commandes et d'être celui qui donne.

Il décida donc que c'était à son tour de s'occuper de Sasuke, et il se retourna dans les bras de l'autre brun, s'emparant vivement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il le poussait gentiment au sol. Sasuke haleta de surprise, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, il enveloppa les épaules de Neji de ses bras et l'attira tout contre lui, leur deux corps s'alignant parfaitement. Neji glissa une de ses cuisses entre celles de Sasuke, et roula des hanches pour frotter son bassin contre le sien. Sasuke réagit immédiatement en l'imitant, une de ses mains toujours agrippée à la nuque de Neji, l'autre glissant le long de son dos jusqu'à l'une de ses fesses qu'il pressa sans remords.

Neji brisa le baiser pour se cambrer légèrement, ses yeux papillonnant de plaisir. Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba sur son front, lui barrant la vue. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour regarder Sasuke, celui-ci le dévisageait avec une expression proche de celle de la faim. Neji haleta à nouveau comme il pouvait sentir son sexe durcir un peu plus entre ses jambes à cette vue. Sasuke leva une main, lui caressant tendrement la joue, ses doigts s'attardant sur ses lèvres, avant de s'envoler vers son chignon pour en saisir le ruban, tirant dessus afin de délivrer la longue chevelure de Neji, qui tomba en un rideau sombre autour de leurs visages. Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, incapable de réprimer le sentiment de fierté qui l'envahissait à l'idée que Sasuke nourrisse de telles obsessions à son propos. Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui, encadrant sa tête de ses coudes, son nez effleurant le sien tandis qu'il roulait de nouveau des hanches, lentement mais puissamment, adoptant bientôt un rythme langoureux qui les amena tout deux rapidement à bout de souffle. Neji laissait ses lèvres frôler celles de Sasuke, sans pour autant lui laisser la possibilité de l'embrasser. Sasuke laissait échapper des petits bruits de frustrations, entrecoupés par des gémissements de plaisir, et Neji ne s'en lassait pas.

Mais même si cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, Neji sentait qu'il était déjà sur le point de jouir – il n'était pas vraiment très actif sexuellement parlant, trop occupé par les missions et les entrainements, et il n'avait absolument aucune endurance. Le problème c'était que les tissus qui les séparaient devenaient gênants et frustrants. Il pressa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant de se redresser à genoux, ses mains glissant le long du torse de l'hériter des Uchiha. « Est-ce que je peux… ? » Demanda-t-il alors que le bout de ses doigts glissait déjà sous l'élastique du boxer – noir – de Sasuke.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, les joues rosées et les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, se contentant d'hocher la tête fébrilement. Neji ignora la façon dont son cœur sauta presque hors de sa poitrine, et tira lentement sur le boxer de l'autre brun. Le sexe de Sasuke s'érigea aussitôt, et Neji se mordit les lèvres, incapable de se retenir de tendre la main et de le frôler du bout des doigts tandis qu'il jetait le boxer de Sasuke quelque part par-dessus son épaule. Sasuke haleta, la mâchoire soudainement contractée, visiblement sur le point de jouir lui aussi. Il se redressa si brutalement que Neji tressaillit, surpris, avant de murmurer : « Toi aussi. »

Il manipula Neji sans effort pour le pousser à s'allonger sur le dos à son tour, ses longs cheveux s'éparpillant tout autour de lui. Sasuke n'hésita pas un instant, déboutonnant le short de Neji, et le lui retirant ainsi que son boxer en un seul coup. Neji émit un glapissement qu'il refusera d'admettre plus tard, et serra aussitôt les cuisses en remontant ses genoux vers lui, rougissant tellement qu'il était sûr qu'il allait faire un malaise – comme cette fois près du restaurant du Curry de La Vie.

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te regarder… »Demanda Sasuke d'une voix cassée par le désir. Neji leva le bras pour le poser sur ses propres yeux, tournant son visage quelque peu sur le côté, avant de laisser ses jambes s'étendre lentement, l'un de ses genoux toujours légèrement soulevé. Il entendit la respiration de Sasuke s'accélérer distinctement, et avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le courage de le regarder à nouveau, les mains et la bouche de Sasuke étaient sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses – partout. Neji se cambra à nouveau, soulevant son bras pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sasuke aux yeux rouges sang. Le jeune shinobi déserteur embrassait le bas du ventre de Neji, ses yeux rivés sur les siens. « T-tes yeux… » Bafouilla Neji.

« Je ne peux pas le contrôler, tu me rends dingue. »

Neji se redressa sur ses coudes, et il retint son souffle lorsque les doigts de Sasuke se refermèrent autour de son érection. Sasuke y appliqua quelques va-et-vient avant de se pencher et d'y presser un baiser. « Putain… » Jura Neji, avant de gémir longuement comme Sasuke avait entrouvert ses lèvres pour les faire glisser le long de son sexe. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, une de ses mains venant aussitôt s'enfouir dans les cheveux soyeux de Sasuke. « Bordel, Sasuke, je vais pas pouvoir, je vais... » Neji s'exclama, sa voix se brisant légèrement. Sasuke continua à sucer sans se préoccuper des avertissements de Neji, une de ses mains toujours en mouvement autour du membre de Neji, l'autre glissant le long de sa cuisse en de douces caresses. S'en fut assez pour le jeune Hyuuga, et il se cambra à nouveau, jouissant directement dans la bouche de Sasuke tandis que son corps était parcouru de violent frissons. Il retomba mollement sur le sol, la respiration erratique et le corps tremblant. Sasuke se redressa à genoux, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration tout aussi saccadée que celle de Neji. Il se lécha les lèvres, et Neji ne put s'empêcher de se redresser à son tour en position assise, et de le saisir par la nuque pour l'embrasser profondément. Il pouvait se gouter lui-même sur la langue de Sasuke, et l'idée que l'autre garçon ait simplement _avalé_ le rendait fébrile.

Sasuke émit un petit bruit d'approbation, une de ses mains attrapant le poignet de Neji pour guider sa main entre ses jambes. Il était tellement dur que Neji su qu'il ne suffirait que d'une caresse pour l'envoyer au septième ciel. Il se recula, enroula fermement ses doigts autour du sexe de Sasuke, et en un mouvement souple il s'abaissa, faisant glisser ses lèvres autour du membre brulant de l'autre brun. Sasuke gémit et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Neji, tirant dessus légèrement, mais Neji resta aussi têtu que lui et continua à faire des va-et-vient avec sa bouche et ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne crie son nom et ne vienne dans sa bouche. Un peu surpris, Neji se retira au dernier moment, un peu de la semence de Sasuke lui atterrissant sur les lèvres, la joue et les cheveux. Sasuke jura, faisant rougir Neji un peu plus, puis il l'attira contre lui. Neji se demanda comment il avait encore la force de bouger, comme lui-même avait encore la sensation d'être privé de l'usage de ses muscles.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'étreinte, Neji grommela « Tu m'en as mis pleins les cheveux. Je te hais. »

Sasuke rit contre lui, et Neji ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. « J'y peux rien, j'ai un truc pour tes cheveux. Mais la prochaine fois je ferais attention. »

Neji sentit des milliers de papillons s'agiter dans son ventre à la mention d'une prochaine fois. Il enlaça Sasuke plus étroitement, mordillant son épaule, avant de répondre « La prochaine fois on le fera dans un lit surtout, espèce de pervers. »

Sasuke rit encore, murmurant « Tout ce que tu voudras, Neji. » avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Fin.


End file.
